DESCRIPTION (Principal Investigator's Abstract): During the Phase I project, a computer-assisted instruction (CAI) nutrient analysis methodology was developed so that an individual's own food choices and physical activity could be used as a basis to learn about cardiovascular health and to improve nutrition. The final product was a comprehensive nutrition education package which included a nutrient analysis, diet improvement, software program with a related activity and food record manual, a nutrition workbook, and a statistics/graphics program. The proposed study will demonstrate whether or not an application utilizing this comprehensive package (DINE Weight Management Program) will produce long term weight loss. From a pool of volunteer employees in a worksite setting, eighty employees who are between 20 percent and 35 percent over their ideal body weight, will be randomly assigned to treatment and delayed-treatment groups. The treatment group (n=40) will not receive the program until after the experimental phase of the study. Both groups will be pretested, posttested, and follow-up tested at six months and 12 months. The primary outcome measures will be weight loss and nutrient intake. Weight loss will be determined using a standard protocol and nutrient intake will be determined using three-day food records with food model-assisted interviews (Nutrition Coordinating Center protocol). The research hypothesis is that body weight of employees in the treatment group will decrease from pretest to posttest and will be sustained from posttest to follow-ups, whereas body weight of employees in the control group will remain the same from pre-test to post-test to follow-ups. Scores measuring nutrient intake will improve in the experimental group and will not improve in the control group. Data will be analyzed using two sided t-tests and descriptive data will be presented.